Safe and Sound
by thimblesandserenity
Summary: J.D. McCoy has just had the world crash down at his feet. Will he be able to recover, or will he be forever stuck alone with his troubles?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything (sigh) except for the plot. Song/lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.

**A/N:** I was listening to "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift the other day, and it inspired me to write this. Please read and review! Hope you like it!

A HUGE thank you to my beta, **The Gong Of Doom**, for helping me and editing this!

Oh, and this is set somewhere in, or between, Seasons 3 & 4. However, East Dillon never opens up (so Coach Taylor is still coaching the Panthers).

**Safe and Sound:**

J.D. opened his eyes to a blinding florescence above his head. _What the hell? _Confused and disoriented, he could only manage to open his eyes into tiny slits. Why does it feel like a brick wall was sitting on his chest? He smelt the sterile chemicals that are normally associated with hospitals, and then it hit him.

HOSPITAL? Then out of nowhere, a sharp, gut-wrenching pain came upon him as he descended into the blessed darkness of unconsciousness.

############

Tami and Coach Taylor were sitting down at dinner when the call came. "Yes, this is she. OH MY GOD!" Tami's hand flew to cover her mouth in shock. "Is he ok, just… I can't believe it." Coach Taylor looked over at his wife. Normally the calm, funny, sweet-loving woman that stole his heart, Tami was now acting quite the opposite. She looked frazzled, upset, and in shock.

As Tami walked into the other room, Eric decided he should follow. "Julie, Gracie baby, I'm going to be right back. You stay here now." And with that, he followed his wife's footsteps into the living room.

Back at the dinner table, Julie continued to eat her food, and try to get Grace's food in her mouth. She had some suspicion about the phone call, but really thought nothing of it. If it was really all that important, her parents would come back and tell them about it. "Alright Gracie Belle Taylor, let's get that food into your mouth, shall we?"

As the two girls were finishing up their meal, Tami was just ending her phone call in the other room. "Ok. I will be sure to head over there right away. Thanks for the call. Ok, bye now." Tami hung up the phone and rested her head on the wall for a few seconds. When she turned to face her husband, tears were streaming down her face and she looked almost haunted by the news just presented to her. "Honey, are you.. ok?" Coach Taylor walked over to Tami and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. "I don't know Eric, I just don't know," she responded through sniffles.

When she felt she finally had the strength to do so, Tami Taylor picked her head up and took a step back to prepare herself for breaking the news to her husband.

"Eric, something has happened to J.D. McCoy. Something terrible.."

At the mention of his young quarterback's name, Coach Taylor immediately focused on his wife.

"There was an accident. J.D. is at the hospital now.. and has been there since about 11:20 this morning."

"Where are his parents?"

"Dead, Eric. His parents are dead."

############

Coach Taylor stood there frozen. He couldn't believe the words that had come out of Tami's mouth.

He had grown a bit of a soft spot for J.D. "young gun" McCoy. The pressure put on that kid by his parents, namely his father, almost got the best of the boy at times. Yet, he still worked his hardest to impress them. So much like Eric's relationship with his own father, when he was that age. Eric knew how J.D. felt, so he tried to help the kid out a little. Not anything noticeable to anyone else. Just between the two of them.

Like the one game he let J.D. choose the plays himself, instead of looking at him on the sidelines, or to his _daddy _in the stands. Trying to figure out what the hell to do with their opposing plays of choice (as he had been doing the whole game before this point), Eric had told J.D. not to look at either of them and to go with what he thought, and that he had all the confidence in the world in him. They won that game, and Coach Taylor gave the young McCoy a manly hug after, to let him know he did a good job and that he was proud of him.

Now, he just couldn't even begin to _think_ about what's going to happen once J.D. wakes up, because it sure as hell wasn't going to be pretty.

############

After snapping out of his trance, Eric realized his wife was standing there crying in front of him. "Come here baby." The couple embraced once again and Coach Taylor rubbed his wife's back as she cried her eyes out. "The-the poor b-b-boy! Wh-he-where is he-he going t-t-to stay now-w?"

"Shhh Tami how about we go see J.D. first? Before we start to think about what's going to happen after he is released from the hospital."

"Ok (sniffle)."

Eric helped Tami sit down on the couch to compose herself, and then he went out to talk to the kids.

"Julie? Gracie?"

He heard two sets of footsteps heading down the hallway from where the girls' bedrooms were.

"Yes Dad? What's going on," Julie asked.

"Well, sweethearts, your mommy and daddy are going to head out for a while. We don't know when we will be back, so get ready for bed and go to sleep."

Addressing his oldest daughter, he said, "Julie, I'm trusting you to get Gracie Belle in bed right away, and make sure you get some sleep as well. Your mother and I have to go to the hospital, and we will give you more details later but we have to go now."

"Ok dad, love you."

"Lob u dada."

Eric kissed his girls goodbye & goodnight, and went to go get Tami.

Tami was just getting up when her husband walked in.

"You ready to go," he asked.

"Yes, but let me grab a few things from our room real quick."

Tami headed over to her and Eric's room. She got out a large purse from her closet, and started pulling a few items of clothing from her drawers. Eric may be going back home later that night, but she sure wasn't going to let that boy be alone again. After shoving everything she needed into her bag, Tami kissed the girls goodnight. She then stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a bar of chocolate (from her stash behind the bags of flour and sugar), before heading out the door to where her husband was waiting for her in the car.

"Are you ready now?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

############


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything (sob) except for the plot.

**A/N:** I planned on updating sooner, but my last week of school before spring break included WAYY more work than I planned…. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!

Another big thank you to my beta, **The Gong Of Doom**!

**Chapter 2:**

J.D. woke up again in a panic.

He remembered flashes of a car…. pain…. screams. The nurse finally came in and gave him another drug to calm him and prevent his thrashing. _It was as if the poor boy was still trapped in his nightmare_, thought the nurse. She decided to call the doctor, seeing as the patient hadn't responded to the drug. They eventually had to knock him out, because the doctor was worried that J.D. would harm himself further if his panic attack continued.

############

"_Mom! Dad!," J.D. screamed. The car was practically scrap metal. Its sharp shards of glass and various twisted parts had become a dangerous trap for those stuck inside. J.D. smelt gasoline burning, and knew they had to move before the fire got worse. He tried to shake them awake, but the pain in his body was taking over. As his weakening efforts became more and more futile, he managed to whisper "I love you" to his parents before the blackness took over.._

############

Tami and Coach Taylor were nervous as their car got closer and closer to the hospital.

Eric had just about a million thoughts a minute running through his mind. He hadn't been on the best of terms with the boy's father after the whole CPS incident. It had been awkward with J.D. as well for a while, but eventually that went away. J.D. had finally realized, he guessed, that what his father did was wrong, and that he was his own person.. NOT a clone of Joe McCoy senior.

J.D. was a sophomore now, and his QB 1. Yes, number one-two was starting off this year quite well. Now, he wasn't sure how the year would end for J.D.

And that thought plagued him…

Tami also had her own worries and such for J.D. The poor boy was now an orphan, though she hated to say it.

He might not even get posession of his own belongings! But then again, it's Katie and Joe McCoy. They would probably have it written into their will that should anything happen, their darling baby boy would get a large sum of money, and family belongings, etc.

She was also wondering about why they called Eric and herself, isntead of family members. The hospital could have called someone before her, yes, but then why call at all? Could it be because of the fact that Eric is J.D.'s coach? Tami guesses that they would find out when they got there, so she let that thought become less prominent, for now…

############

As the Taylors finally pulled into the hospital's parking lot, they mentally prepared themselves for whatever lay ahead. Eric pulled the car into a spot that was one of the furthest from the entrance. He did this so they would have more time before they actually saw J.D., and found out more about the "accident". After putting the brake on and taking the keys out of the ignition, he turned over to face Tami, who was looking right back at him.

"Well…"

"We have to make sure we be careful around him, Eric. He's most likely scared enough, and we don't want to say anything to upset him further," Tami said.

"Yes, but there is one thing we cannot do. We cannot treat him like a freakin' china doll. He won't appreciate it, at all, if we act like he's going to break into a million pieces at one single little thing we say."

"Alright, I guess you do have a point there. But we still have to be careful."

"Yes," Eric said before the silence relapsed.

Both began to look around the car one last time, before their eyes meet again.

"Let's go, honey."

And with that, Tami grabbed her purse and the bag with her clothes & other essentials in it, and stepped out of the car. Coach followed Tami's actions, and grabbed his keys and cell phone before meeting his wife on the other side of their car. They embraced and wordlessly gave each other strength and comfort, before beginning the walk over to the hospital.

############


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, minus the plot.

**A/N:** More reviews por favor? It would help me write so I know how I'm doing, etc. Anyways, on to the next chapter!

Thank you to my beta, **The Gong Of Doom**, for helping me with this chapter!

**Chapter 3: **

Eric and Tami sat nervously in the waiting room.

Eric's foot was tapping rapidly against the hard, sterile floor. He did not like hospitals, especially after what happened with Jason Street all those years ago. Tami was reading a magazine, and every once in a while would reach over and place her hand on Eric's leg to stop his tapping.

After about the 6th or 7th time she caught her husband in his incessant tapping, Tami suggested, "Why don't you go walk around a little? Might help calm your nerves…"

"Ya know, that sounds like a good idea right 'bout now. Come get me if they are ready for us or need us for anything."

And with that, Eric kissed his wife before getting up for a walk.

Tami sighed as Eric left the room. Now that her husband was out calming his own nerves down, she could focus on her own. When they had finally entered the hospital a little while ago, the doctor couldn't see them, or let them see J.D. She remembered the brief words the doctor had spoken to them before rushing off past another set of double doors,

"_He's been in surgery for most of this afternoon, and is still under critical care in the ICU. We cannot let anyone see him, yet, but you can wait out here until we get the chance to speak to you about J.D."_

They had been here for about 2 hours now. Unlike her husband, Tami could control her nerves' physical effects on her body (_cough, Eric. cough, tapping_).

She began flipping through one of the magazines scattered about the room. Every once and a while, Tami would look up to check the time and straighten her neck from its hunched reading position. During one of these instances, Tami looked up to notice a nurse heading her direction in full surgical scrubs.

"Are you a relative of Mr. J.D. McCoy," asked the nurse.

"Well.. no, I mean not a blood relative necessarily."

"Oh, ok then sorry to bother you ma'am."

"No wait," Tami spoke hurriedly just as the nurse began to leave. She wasn't about to miss any chance she had to get more information on how J.D. was.

"I'm his principal, Tami TAylor. My husband is also his football coach, so I'd say we are the closest thing he has to relatives in this town.

"Well then Mrs. Taylor, I suppose you're the one I should be talking to."

The nurse went to sit in the seat next to her and began to give her small details on J.D.

"His surgery went well enough, but we still have to keep a very close eye on him. He's not out of the woods yet, so to speak."

Tami's eyes widened and she choked back a gasp. She didn't want to think about the chances of J.D. dying.

The nurse must have noticed, for she took Tami's hand before continuing in a gentler, and more soothing, voice.

"He had some pretty severe burns on his legs, primarily the left one. He had some broken ribs, a fracture in his right cheek and jaw bones, and a puncture wound to his lung and stomach. It also seemed as if... and we aren't sure about this one, but, it also seemed as if J.D. had received a laceration on the back of his shoulder, and a couple fractures we found in his left arm, prior to the car accident. Those injuries seem to have been inflicted at an earlier time, based on the progress of infection and swelling we saw when he was first brought in. It's just a guess though, so don't spend to much time on that. He's on a lot of pain medications right now to help J.D. deal with the trauma. I believe the doctor will tell you more later, Mrs. Taylor, so it would be best for me to get back to the ER. If you need anything, the receptionist can help you. I'm sorry 'bout telling you all this so briefly, but it's a mess back there so until it calms down we are unable to take the time to explain everything in full."

Tami shook her head before responding to the concerned nurse.

"No, it's fine. I truly appreciate you giving me any form of an update on J.D."

The nurse squeezed Tami's hand one last time and smiled at her before saying,

"Well, it's no problem. You're a strong woman, Mrs. Taylor. That boy will need someone like you to help him through this."

The nurse then got up and headed back into the ER. Tami watched her go, and pondered the last words that the nurse had spoken to her.

She attempted to start on another magazine, but was unable to focus on the black and white print flowing across the page.

As time continued to tick by, Tami managed to send a quick text message to Julie before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

############

In the ICU room #4A, J.D. McCoy was beginning to regain consciousness, just as Tami Taylor was losing consciousness.

He felt calmer this time as he woke, but that was most likely due to the drugs they gave him earlier. Once he felt fully aware of his own body, J.D. attempted to look down and see the damage that caused him to be here in the first place.

As he started to move his neck and body in order to sit up, a burning pain spread from his back & shoulder area, forcing him to lie back down. His breathing felt somehow labored, and harsh. While waiting for his energy to rise and his breath to calm, J.D.'s thoughts drifted back to the accident that he was trying to pass off as just a nightmare.

He was remembering bits and pieces, for some parts of him memory still had yet to return.

He wanted his mom to be here with him.

He could talk to her, not about everything, but still talk to her. J.D. knew that she wasn't really listening most of the time, but at least he could speak his mind and say things he wouldn't dare say even 50 miles away from his dad. His dad was like a goddamn army commander, while J.D. was the stupid bitch dog that had to obey Joe's commands.

J.D. hated his relationship with his father. But, deep down, he did love the man. Some tiny, little part of him wanted to believe that Joe was really proud of him and loved J.D. for who he was.

Tears started forming in his eyes, and J.D. started to feel that all-too-familiar feeling of abandonment.

So as not to let anyone see his weakness, he attempted to turn on his side to face away from the door. His dad had taught him that tears showed weakness, and weakness meant low self-confidence, which then led to losing football games.

J.D. scoffed in his head, _"If that bastard only knew how insecure I am because of him…"_

He heard the door start to creak open, and quickly shut his eyes to feign sleep in front of the nurse. J.D. felt her move around his bed to check his vitals and the various machines and tubes that were hooked up to him. She wrote something down on the chart attached to the foot of his bed before quietly leaving and closing the door behind her.

############

He must have actually drifted off, because a sharp needle prick in his back caused J.D.'s eyes to fly open in agony. The doctor looked over at him with apologetic eyes, before asking him to stay still while he fixed some of the stitches near J.D.'s shoulder blade.

"It's almost over, just one more time through…"

He couldn't suppress a groan as the doctor finished up the job.

J.D. guessed that the broken stitches were most likely caused by his valiant attempt to sit up and assess his injuries earlier. They also probably contributed to the burning fire that resulted from said attempts.

The young quarterback was brought out of his musing by the doctor's voice.

"Now, I'm going to give you more pain medicine to help with that," he said as his hand gestured to J.D.'s recently fixed stitches.

"It will most likely make you drowsy, so it's best if you try to sleep for a while."

J.D. attempted to nod his head in response, but the doctor had already left the room.

"_Goodbye to you, too,_" he sarcastically responded in his head.

Just then, a nurse came in with the pain meds. After administering them via IV, she turned the lights back off and exited the room with a slam of the door.

J.D. turned slightly and scowled in her general direction.

He then went back to a drug-induced sleep, with the hopes of seeing his family when he awoke once again.

############

Tami woke up to an uncomfortable ache in her neck. She slowly stretched and massaged her neck to rid the soreness.

It took her a few minutes to realize that she was still at the hospital. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Tami noticed that it was, "_6:00 in the morning!_"

Tami immediately jolted up out of her seat and started looking around for Eric.

"Where in the hell _is_ that man," she muttered.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tami saw the nurse receptionist motion for her to come over.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

Tami walked over to the woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Taylor?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Ah, good. Your husband wanted me to give this to you. He left at about 3 this mornin'."

She handed a note over the desk, and placed it in Tami's hand.

"Thank you," Tami replied as she received the note.

"Now you have a good day, Mrs. Taylor! You're a lucky woman, to have such a sweet and caring husband like Coach Taylor."

Tami blushed and said another thanks, before returning to her seat.

She opened the note, and read Eric's message…

**Tried to wake you, but you wouldn't get up. The doctor spoke to me at around 2:30 AM. He said J.D. ripped some stitches so they had to do a little more work. They also gave him more pain medicine to let him sleep. Depending on how he is, we might be able to see J.D. tomorrow afternoon or evening. I have to go home for the girls, and I have an early practice scheduled for tomorrow, or rather this morning. I trust that you're safe here, plus I know you brought extra clothes and such. I love you, Eric.**

"_Well, that explains a lot," _Tami mused in her head.

After checking her watch one last time, Tami gathered all her belongings and headed for the bathroom. She quickly got ready for the long day ahead of her, and thanked God she packed some dry shampoo. Once she finished smoothing the wrinkles out of her pencil skirt and adjusted the ruffles on her blouse, Tami put one last dab of lipstick on and exited the bathroom. She waved goodbye to the receptionist, and walked outside the hospital doors.

As she was about to head for the parking garage, Tami realized she might not have a car, and called her husband.

Tami listened to the phone ring until it went to voice mail.

_"Hi this is Eric Taylor. I'm sorry I missed your call. Please leave me a message after the tone, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you."_

As the automated voice started saying, "After the tone, please record your message," Tami hung up her phone with an aggravated sigh.

"Damn."

Luckily, there were always taxicabs at the hospital, so soon she was on her way to Dillon High School. She quickly paid the driver upon arrival, and the entered the main building.

Principal Tami Taylor was not looking forward to the full day of work and meetings ahead of her…

############


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the plot. (unfortunately)

**A/N:** One arm injury, catching the flu, and moving to a new house later.. I present to you chapter 4!

*****(Also, who here saw the Hunger Games? I did, and I LOVED it!)

Thank you to my beta, **The Gong Of Doom**, for helping me with this chapter!

**Chapter 4: **

The intermittent beeps of the vital signs monitor broke J.D.'s reverie as he shifted to face the officers. They had been talking to him for about an hour, trying to get more details on the accident. Of course, J.D. had only responded with small indications of yes and no.

He didn't want to recall the details.

He didn't want to accept what happened.

Most of all, J.D. didn't want to believe that his parents were dead.

At that last thought, J.D. closed his eyes to ease the fresh bout of pain it brought on. The nurse noticed his expression, and shooed the two officers out saying,

"You can come back another time! Can't you tell that an hour of interrogating the boy has exhausted him?"

J.D. chuckled at his savior. He realized how correct she was about his exhaustion, and soon fell into a deep sleep. All the memories brought up during the recent questioning made frequent appearances in J.D.'s sleep, but he couldn't wake up even if he wanted to, his body needed the rest.

############

Principal Tami Taylor sighed as yet another problematic teen left her office.

"_Why some kids don't learn not to write test answers, **IN SHARPIE**, on their arms, she will never know."_

The lunch bell rang and brought her a break she had been waiting for all morning. Tami grabbed her purse and headed to Eric's office.

She didn't bother knocking on the door, and found her poor husband asleep at his desk. She set her purse down on a chair and slipped behind Eric.

"Eric, time to wake up," Tami whispered in his ear.

Getting no response, she tried again.

"Eric. Get up. It's time for lunch."

Tami shook his shoulders as she repeated this again, in a louder tone.

Still no response.

"**Eric Taylor**," she yelled.

"**Get up right now!**"

Eric then groaned and sat up, woken by his wife's irritated yelling.

"Um, hi?"

Tami rolled her eyes and said,

"Hello to you too."

She gave him a brief peck on the lips and proceeded to grab her lunch from the grocery bag next to Eric's computer. She pulled one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk up next to Eric and started to mix her salad and add her favorite ranch dressing.

"How was practice?"

"It was... ok. I wasn't as focused on the team as I should have been."

In truth, Eric's morning practice had gone by, quite literally, in silence. He had barely spoken a word the whole time, and it was obvious that something was troubling him. However, the team knew not ask Coach Taylor about it. They didn't want him to get pissed off, for that would only result in more running and conditioning for them. Eric could tell they were unnerved by his lack of vocal commentary, but did nothing about it. He had been too focused on J.D. at the moment to try. So, Eric figured that being "not focused" on the team summed up his morning pretty well.

"Oh, well that's understandable honey. This whole deal with J.D. has been on my mind all day, too."

Tami could read her husband like a book, and knew he was worried.

"We can go see him later today. Well, I mean after your game strategy meeting this evening for Friday night, and after my meeting with the PSA members… But still, we can go see him!"

Eric silently laughed at his wife's enthusiasm.

"Well first, we have to see the doctor first, so that he can tell us if we can see him, and give us an update on J.D.'s condition," he reminded his wife, who nodded in agreement.

Coach Taylor patted Tami on the arm, before grabbing his lunch and starting on his sandwich.

The couple continued to make small chat while eating their lunches.

When the bell rang that signaled the end of their lunch together, they wrapped up the trash and threw it away. After straightening her skirt and brushing a few crumbs off her top, Tami leaned over to hug her husband before making to stand up. But, before she had the chance, Eric pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. After they broke apart, Tami asked in a bewildered voice,

"What was that for?"

Eric chuckled before replying,

"Nothing. Do I have to have a reason for kissing my absolutely gorgeous wife?"

Tami shook her head and headed for the door with a big smile on her face. Just as she reached the doorframe, Eric called to her with a sly grin.

"Oh, and Principal Taylor? You look hot today."

Tami winked at her husband, and sashayed out the door, barely holding in her laughter.

############

As she headed back towards her office, Tami's smile slowly disappeared off her face. Her thoughts were catching up to her, and so was her worry for J.D. McCoy.

Tami sat down at her desk upon reaching her destination, hyperventilating slightly. She put her head in her hands and took a few minutes to calm her breathing, and thoughts, before she had to face the rest of the afternoon's meetings. A knock on her door let Tami know that it was time for her work to start up again.

A quick, "Please come in," began the first of many meetings that were to be held that afternoon.

############

J.D. McCoy lay down in his hospital bed and listened to what was going on around him.

He could hear a TV blasting on a news station in one of the rooms next to him.

A nurse on the phone at the nurse's station of the floor they were on.

Someone talking to a patient in the hall.

A baby crying….

He could sit here forever, just listening. It helped focus his mind away from the accident. In this state of mind J.D. could be an observer, rather than a participant, in this world.

Eventually, the memories brought up this morning crept into his thoughts once again.

J.D. really missed his mom, and wondered when she would be able to visit him. At this point, he would be happy if his dad walked through the door.

"_Wait, what the hell was he thinking?_"

He wasn't that desperate… yet.

No! Not yet, but never.

He had to get his thoughts together. J.D. did not, WOULD not, want to see his dad.

Not after what Joe did to him….

############


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own anything. Only in my dreams….

**A/N:** Thanks to all reviewers! And I really appreciate all of you who are sticking with me. Sorry for the long wait on this one. Life (i.e. school) has been crazy busy lately… But I'm back! So please read and review!

-**I'd also like to give a personal shout out to my beta reader, TheGongOfDoom, who has been a gift sent down from heaven to me! Thank you for all your help!**

**Chapter 5: **

Tami was finally finished with her work for the day. She was tired from all of the meetings and complaints that were constantly passing through her ears.

That, added to the stress about J.D.'s case, was stretching her thin.

Eric and Tami had agreed earlier to meet at their home, and then they would check on their kids before heading over to the hospital together.

The front office lady starting reading the end-of-the-day announcements, and soon enough the final bell rang. Tami packed up her stuff and locked up her office for the night. As she was leaving the main building, Tami waved meekly at the people she passed. Upon reaching her car, she found a note stuck in her window shield. It read:

Tam,

I apparently have a meeting tonight to work on the game plan for Friday's game. It should be over by 7. Sorry I am going to be a little late! We can still go tonight, if that's ok with you. Love you!

-Eric

"Well, that's not too bad of a delay," Tami mused.

She hopped in her car and started the drive home.

###########

Eric sat discontentedly in the dimly lit conference room.

He knew it would come up at some point, but he wasn't ready to discuss J.D.'s absence yet. So, he decided to try and end his agony in the most convenient way possible.

"Gentlemen, while I know we have yet to figure out our game plan, I have to end this meeting now. Tami needs me at home, so.."

"But coach! We only have 4 days left until the game?!"

"I know that! We will continue this meeting tomorrow at lunch, so that we can finish it before practice."

The other coaches got up grumbling their opinions, and said curt goodbyes as they left.

Coach Taylor sighed and sat a minute before getting up. Eric dragged himself over to his car, and eventually headed for his destination—home.

############

Meanwhile, Tami was preparing the family dinner for that night.

Since it seemed like everyone, or rather herself and Eric, needed a pick-me-up, Tami decided to make burgers that night. Even Julie, the self-proclaimed "non-flesh eater" would eat her momma's veggie burgers. Homemade burgers, of any kind, were a family favorite at the Taylor residence, so it seemed appropriate for a meal to pick up their spirits.

She started humming a little tune as she cooked.

Gracie Bell sat in her high chair watching her momma cook. She's slur out a few words every now and then, so Tami decided to play a little game with Gracie.

"What's Momma doing, honey?"

"Foods"

"Yes good! Momma's making food."

"Foods! Foods!" Her daughter chanted with laughter.

Tami couldn't help but laugh along with her daughter. She was just too cute.

"Now, who just walked in the door, Gracie?"

Tami sharply turned to face the front door, and surprisingly found her husband standing there.

"Dada!" The toddler cried.

"Sure is!" Eric replied, making his way over to their youngest child.

He picked up Gracie and swung her around in a big hug. Tami smiled at little Gracie's squealing. The smell of cooking meat caught her attention, and she turned back to the stove. Eric came up behind her and planted a kiss on the side of Tami's face. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"I thought you had a meeting?"

"I did, but it was moved to tomorrow at lunch."

"Well then, I'm glad you're home early!"

"Me too. It smells great!"

"Why thank you kind sir," Tami said while batting her eyes at Eric.

"Eew. Do you have to do that in the kitchen," announced Julie as she walked into said room.

"What?"

"Ugh, never mind."

Julie's parents laughed and broke apart.

"Well hello Jules, how was your day at school?"

"Fine. Actually, I'm pretty sure I aced my English test!"

"That's great, sweetie!"

Tami asked them to start setting the table, and soon enough dinner was ready. The Taylor family said a quick prayer, before digging in to their meal.

"Mmm this is soo good Mom!"

"Fine job Mrs. Taylor, fine job."

"Yumm!"

Came the chorused praise from the hungry Texans.

Their dinner conversation flowed easily from one topic to another. Once everyone was stuffed to the brim, the smiles on Tami and Eric's faces wavered some. They knew they had to leave soon, and the anticipation of seeing J.D. was growing quickly into a nervous restlessness. The family cleared off the table and did the dishes. Once the kitchen was clean and leftovers were sealed up in the fridge, Tami and Eric gathered their brood in the living room.

"Alright Julie, your Mom and I have to go to the hospital for a little while. I don't know what time we'll be back, but I promise we will keep you updated through text."

"But wait Dad, why are you going to the hospital so much?" Asked Julie with a confused expression.

"It, I-I um…"

"Is it because of J.D.? I mean, everyone knows he was in a car accident, but I thought it was just a small one?"

"Yes, we-well. It-it's just, um.."

Eric was at a loss for words. Tami saw this, and decided to step in.

"Julie, I promise once we know more we will explain everything. It's just a little hard to say right now."

Julie gave a little nod and smiled warily at her parents.

"Ok. Just, promise to tell me when you can?"

"We promise, honey."

Tami assured her oldest with a smile and squeeze of the hand.

"We should be heading out now, Tam. You girls play nice now!" Eric said and kissed both girls on the head.

"Ohkay dada, wee good."

"We will Dad, love you!"

"Lob u"

Eric smiled at the two before getting up and grabbing the car keys. Tami gave the girls a hug and said her goodbyes, before joining her husband at the door. They waved and stepped outside, hand-in-hand. The drive over seemed quicker than the previous one, and the Taylors soon found themselves walking to the hospital entrance. Once inside, they went back and found a nurse to help guide them to the right floor. The elevator music was playing soft country music, and soothed Tami's nerves somewhat. She squeezed Eric's hand with a smile, and leaned up to kiss her husband.

"You ready?" He murmured, nose-to-nose with his wife.

"I think so," she responded with a tiny grin.

They gazed at each other with affectionate eyes, and wordlessly they knew that whatever happens next, they would be able to face it together.

Upon reaching their destined floor, they stepped out of the elevator and headed for the front desk of the hospital's ICU. A nurse greeted them as they approached.

"Hello! How can I help you?"

"We are supposed to meet with J.D. McCoy's doctor…"

"Oh! Yes, you must be the Taylor's. Doctor Roberts told me that you would be coming in soon. His office is down that hallway on the left. Take the second right, and his office is straight ahead from there."

"Thank you ma'am."

"No problem. And Mr. Taylor?"

"Yes,"

"Take care of him, he… he needs it."

At first Eric was confused to whom the nurse was referring to. _"She couldn't be talking about J.D., could she? _But then it dawned on him, who else could she be talking about. He gave a nod of recognition towards the nurse, and then guided Tami towards the doctor's office. They took a little more time walking there, reassuring themselves that they could handle it. Tami knocked on the door once they reached Doctor Roberts' office. They were immediately greeted by a somewhat-short, light-skinned man that introduced himself as Doctor Gary Roberts.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, please come in."

They walked in and sat down in the two chairs that were facing the desk where the doctor was currently seated.

"Now, how are you doing?"

"Fine,"

"Yes fine, thank you."

"Good, good. I believe the nurse gave one of you a briefing on Mr. McCoy's condition?"

"Yes."

"Alright, and I trust that whichever one of you was briefed, passed along the information to the other?"

"Correct."

"Great! Well, I have a lot to tell you in a very short amount of time. I have an emergency surgery that came up earlier that I need to get to in about 15 minutes."

Both the Taylors swallowed back the fear that had just come into their minds. They were worried that seeing J.D. was not going to be an option for them anymore.

"However, I will still allow you to see J.D. He might be unconscious, though. He's been sleeping a lot. Probably a way of dealing with reality, and the stress of his situation."

Tami and Eric both let out an audible sigh of relief. _They were going to see J.D.!_

Doctor Roberts smiled at the couple before continuing.

"Now, let's get back to business. What happened to J.D. is going to take a long time for recovery. He's got a lot of broken bones throughout his body, but the puncture wounds to his lung and stomach are especially worrying to me. We managed to stop the internal bleeding in time, and stitch the wounds, before either organ could have permanent damage, but, we're still worried about possible infections."

The doctor paused to take a breath and assess how the Taylors were taking this, before continuing.

"The burns on the right leg are less severe than we originally thought, but they will most likely scar. Now the ones on the left leg, however, will require more treatment. He will definitely have scarring there, but with cream it can fade over time. He will have to go through extensive physical therapy, especially due to how the burns damaged the muscle in that left leg. The fractures in his jaw and cheek should heal up fine. The broken ribs will take a lot longer to heal, and he'll have to be careful with any activities, like walking or going up stairs, he does for a while."

Tami and Eric nodded, absorbing the disturbing information as best they could.

"There is something very important I need to talk to you about, regarding two of J.D.'s other injuries. But, I'm afraid I will have to tell you next time we meet," Doctor Roberts said as he glanced at the clock.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Not a problem. Just please… be gentle with what you say to him, regarding the accident, should he be conscious and up to talking. We don't think he's accepted the fact that his parents are deceased."

"Oh, ok. Thanks again Doctor Roberts."

"I hope to see you again soon, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor."

The Taylor's exited the room with a grim expression on their faces. From what the doctor said, it sounded like J.D. was also having some pretty serious mental problems.

"He is worse then we thought," Tami whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, but we still have to be there for him. To support and be strong for him." Eric added.

Tami nodded her head in agreement. Upon realizing they had no clue which room J.D. was in, Eric stopped one of the nurses passing by in the hall, who directed them to where J.D. was. They were silent the rest of the way over to ICU room #4A. Upon reaching the closed door marked with 4A, Tami stopped a few feet away. She pulled Eric in to a tight hug and kissed him on the lips. Once they broke apart, both let out a shaky breath before facing one another again. With a gentle smile, Eric squeezed his wife's hand. Tami graced him with a smile of her own, and nodded her head.

And with that exchange, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor quietly turned the doorknob on J.D.'s door, and stepped inside the darkened room…


	6. Chapter 6 PREVIEW

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own anything.

**A/N:** First, I'd like to say that I'm back! I've had a few issues come up during the completion of this chapter. Which is why this is only a preview for now. Second, I am now beta-less. My beta, **The Gong Of Doom**, who was an AMAZING help with this, was forced to leave the site due to some harassment issues with other people from this site. I am very saddened by this. I think this website is a place where we should be able to respect each other, so please watch what you say. This preview (and most likely the rest of the chapter) is un-beta'd. Also, **WARNING FOR LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER.** Thanks for sticking with me!

**Chapter 6: **

_"And with that exchange, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor quietly turned the doorknob on J.D.'s door, and stepped inside the darkened room…"_

The plain hospital room was quiet, save for the various noises coming off the machines attached to the body in the hospital bed.

A body that looked far too pale and weak.

A body that has gone through so much, at such a young age.

More than it should have.

J.D. didn't stir as Mr. Taylor shut the door behind him, his hand briefly clenching around the handle in anger.

The lights were dimmed low as the boy slept.

When Eric turned back around, Tami was standing at his side frozen in shock. He took her hand, which had migrated to cover her mouth, and led her to the chair sitting on the other side of J.D.'s bed.

As soon as she was seated, Eric took a deep breath and got a closer look at the boy he considered to be his son.

He carefully raked his eyes over what was visible of J.D.'s broken body not covered by blankets. Taking in the dark bruises under his eyes, the shallow rise and fall of his chest, Eric felt his heart clench painfully in his chest.

Tami had tears swimming in her eyes as she looked at J.D. He looked so small in the hospital bed, a certain childlike innocence in his expression as he continued to sleep.

"An innocence he may never have had the chance to have," she whispered.

Eric looked over to her, and Tami motioned him closer.

He knelt down by the chair and she explained.

"He looks like a lost little kid, Eric. And I'm pretty sure he never even had the chance to be an innocent child because of what fuckup of a father he had!" Tami said, voice rising a bit at the end.

Eric glanced over at J.D. before responding.

"I know baby, I know."

The Taylors went back to their silent observation of J.D. Both wordlessly promising to shield him from harm; because as J.D. lay there slumbering in a drug-induced rest, they saw a man who needed love. Needed the guidance of good and loving parents to help put himself back together.

And come hell or high water, they would be there for the young McCoy.

No one could stop them.

###########

**A/N:** Keep in mind, this is just a preview. It is also not beta'd. I'm going to try and finish up the rest of the chapter today, but no promises. Thanks for sticking with me y'all! Please review if you have any suggestions.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own anything. Don't rub it in…

**A/N:** Thanks to all reviewers! So please read and review! Just have one more chapter to go after this.

**Chapter 6: **

"And with that exchange, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor quietly turned the doorknob on J.D.'s door, and stepped inside the darkened room…"

###

The plain hospital room was quiet, save for the various noises coming off the machines attached to the body in the hospital bed.

A body that looked far too pale and weak.

A body that has gone through so much, at such a young age.

More than it should have.

J.D. didn't stir as Mr. Taylor shut the door behind him, his hand briefly clenching around the handle in anger.

The lights were dimmed low as the boy slept.

When Eric turned back around, Tami was standing at his side frozen in shock. He took her hand, which had migrated to cover her mouth, and led her to the chair sitting on the other side of J.D.'s bed.

As soon as she was seated, Eric took a deep breath and got a closer look at the boy he considered to be his son.

He carefully raked his eyes over what was visible of J.D.'s broken body not covered by blankets. Taking in the dark bruises under his eyes, the shallow rise and fall of his chest, Eric felt his heart clench painfully in his chest.

Tami had tears swimming in her eyes as she looked at J.D. He looked so small in the hospital bed, a certain childlike innocence in his expression as he continued to sleep.

"An innocence he may never have had the chance to have," she whispered.

Eric looked over to her, and Tami motioned him closer.

He knelt down by the chair and she explained.

"He looks like a lost little kid, Eric. And I'm pretty sure he never even had the chance to be an innocent child because of what fuckup of a father he had!" Tami said, voice rising a bit at the end.

Eric glanced over at J.D. before responding.

"I know baby, I know."

The Taylors went back to their silent observation of J.D. Both wordlessly promising to shield him from harm; because as J.D. lay there slumbering in a drug-induced rest, they saw a man who needed love. Needed the guidance of good and loving parents to help put himself back together.

And come hell or high water, they would be there for the young McCoy.

No one could stop them.

###########

J.D. woke up to the soft chatter of a familiar voice.

Someone was rubbing his arm… It felt, rather nice to be honest.

He kept his eyes shut in the hopes that the comforting feeling wouldn't go away as soon as they realized he was awake.

As he lay there relishing in the feeling, he realized just whom the familiar voice belonged too.

Coach Taylor.

"_What was he doing here_?" He wondered.

And, since he couldn't for the life of him imagine Coach Eric Taylor rubbing his arm, Mrs. Taylor must be there, too.

"Son, you up?" Came the voice of his coach and mentor. _Former coach_, J.D. added in his head bitterly.

J.D. slowly opened his eyes, and took in the concerned looks coming from the two adults in the room.

"Hi coach," He croaked out, voice rough from disuse.

"Hey there J.D.," came the loving voice of Mrs. Taylor.

She reached over and grabbed him a cup of water.

He gratefully took a sip from the straw that was put up to his lips.

"How are you doing?" Coach Taylor asked, concerned.

"Like I was run over by a bus, and then got trapped in a stampede of cattle." He replied, coughing at the end.

Mrs. Taylor reached up and ran her hand through his hair. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a minute.

"Well, hopefully we'll be able to help nurse you back to health," Mrs. Taylor said with a smile.

"Wait, we?" J.D. asked, confused.

"Yes, we. J.D did you really think we'd leave you alone after all that happened?"

"Yes! Well.. err, no. I—You know you don't have to do this, right?" The young McCoy said with a hint of panic in his voice. He didn't feel worthy of being cared for like this.

Coach Taylor let out a deep sigh, and walked closer to the bed. He smiled and put his hand over the cast on J.D.'s arm.

"J.D., we care a lot about you. You deserve to be cared for, and we are going to do our best to do that for you."

It was like the man had read his mind.

J.D. was silent for a while, taking everything in.

Finally, he came up with a decision.

"Ok," was all he said.

It was all he needed to say, apparently, because the smiles on the Taylors' face grew wide and their eyes sparkled with unshed tears of happiness.

And with that, J.D. slowly fell back asleep; radiating in the feeling of family, of love, and of _home_.

############


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING… (but the plot).

**A/N:** Thanks to all who have stuck with me through this! I can't believe this is already the last chapter… I'm currently working on another fic, but as soon as I finish that I hope to write more for this fandom. Much love to you all!

**Epilogue: **

_One year later..._

###

J.D. slowly woke up to the blaring of his alarm clock.

He rolled over and hit the offending alarm, before rolling back over to try and get a few more minutes of sleep. But alas, he wasn't so lucky.

"J.D. buddy you up yet?"

Ugh.

"Yes, I'm up!" He called out.

He sat up and stretched languorously; the first rays of sunlight shining in through his window. After rubbing his hands over his face one last time, J.D. got up and took a quick shower. Putting on some loose athletic shorts and a Panthers Football muscle tank, he threw his bed together before heading downstairs.

"Mornin'!" J.D. said as he walked into the kitchen, giving his adoptive mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning J.D." Tami Taylor said, taking the bacon off the griddle.

"How are y'all doing this fine morning," Eric Taylor said as he came around the corner with his youngest daughter in his arms.

"Good," J.D. replied, sitting down at the table.

"Very good, thank you," Tami said, swapping the plate of bacon for her babbling daughter.

Eric carried the platter of bacon to the table, and with the eggs, hash browns, and orange juice already there the family was ready to eat.

After a quick blessing, the Taylor clan dug in to a hearty meal.

"So, J.D. have you talked to Julie lately?" Eric asked, reaching for the plate of bacon.

J.D. waited to swallow the bite of food in his mouth, before replying.

"Yeah, she texted me last night to say good luck, for the upcoming football season."

############

J.D.'s recovery had progressed further than what had been expected in a year's time. He was pretty much completely healed: both physically and mentally. J.D. still went to physical therapy once a week, and had a monthly appointment with a therapist, but apart from that J.D. was all set for the upcoming football season.

About a month after J.D. woke up to see the Taylors in his hospital room, Eric and Tami Taylor officially adopted J.D. McCoy into their family. They went up to Austin to sign all the official paperwork, and to make sure the judge approved the adoption. Since the first meeting, J.D. confirmed their worst fears: that his now-deceased father constantly abused him. Add the abuse to the death of his parents, and it wasn't all that questionable to have a judge go over their case. Luckily, the judge wholeheartedly approved the adoption, and gave the Taylors her best wishes for the future of the young McCoy.

J.D. took on his recovery as a challenge that he had to win. He took all his medications, was honest with the therapist, and worked hard in physical therapy. After around 2 months in the hospital, J.D. was let out with strict instructions for his adoptive parents, and he was so tired that he almost missed seeing his new home for the first time. It took a few weeks to integrate J.D. into their family routine, but Julie was a huge help in making J.D. feel comfortable. Not to mention that little Gracie was completely enamored with the quarterback. When 8 months had passed, J.D. called Tami "mom" for the first time. It was a big step in his recovery, and it was like a trigger for everything to fall into place. Soon Eric was called "dad," after a particularly bad nightmare. There were still days where things got bad, but with the constant support those bad days made an appearance less and less.

By the time that tryouts rolled around for the new football season, J.D. was nervous. His physical therapist and doctors said he was ready, but J.D. himself wasn't sure if he was ready. He had been practicing with Eric every day for the past month or so, but the idea of being back out there was worrying him. He had told Eric that during tryouts, he wanted him to make his decision as a coach, not as his dad. Mr. Taylor respected that choice, and told J.D. he was proud of him. When it came time for tryouts, Julie took him out for breakfast and stayed for the entire first day. She had to leave that night for college, but she made sure to call J.D. the next day to reassure her younger brother that he would do great. When it had come time for the team to be posted, Coach Taylor posted the list with a smile on his face. The first thing J.D. did, once he had reluctantly read the list, was go over and give his adoptive father a big hug in front of the whole team.

He finally felt that he was truly ready to face this next year. He had come back better and stronger than before, and with a new family who supported him no matter what.

############

"That's good!" Tami said, taking a sip of orange juice.

"And do you feel ready for the season?" Eric asked.

J.D. smiled, and responded to his parents.

"Yes, and yes. I can't wait for the game next Friday!"

"Neither can I, son. Neither can I."

############

**END.**


End file.
